horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big and Chunky
Big and Chunky is a song by American rapper will.i.am from the soundtrack of the 2008 movie Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Lyrics Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky I like them big, I like them chunky (Chunky) I like them big, I like them plumpy (Plumpy) I like them round, with something, something (Something) They like my sound, they think I'm funky (Funky) My name is Moto Moto, yeah, say it Say it, girl, Moto, Moto Say it again, Moto, Moto I'm nice and smooth, so nice and sassy (Sassy) None of the hippo's here Don't wanna get next to me I like them chunky Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky And plumpy Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky And plumpy Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy I like them hippos, their skin no white (Their skin no white) I like the attitude, I like their style (I like their style) The way they walk, walk, the way they talk (The way they talk) I like the whatever appetite They eat a shark, shark And when the dog barks (Woof, woof) They eat them too I love every inch, oh, yes I do I like them chunky Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky And plumpy Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky And plumpy Plumpy, plumpy Ain't nothing wrong with loving chunky (Chunky) I like them funny, I like them spunky (Spunky) I like them witty, I like them smart (With brains) Girl, I like your big (What you say?) Your big ol' heart, what? Girl, your're crazy, she drive me crazy (Crazy) I love my lady, she nice and shapely (Shapely) She nice and spacey, take so much space up Like a big ol' space ship, yeah so gracious It's all in the way she move It's all in the way she move It's all in the way, it's all in the way It's all in the way she move What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? What she do? Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky And plumpy Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky And plumpy Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy Ain't nothing wrong (Chunky) Ain't nothing wrong with lovin' chunky (Chunky) And plumpy Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy Why It Sucks #Will.i.am's voice is annoying. #Repetitive lame beat. #The lyrics are very dumb and annoying, and there is basically no point of this song. Videos Big And Chunky Moto Moto meets Gloria Category:Will.i.am Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs from movies Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Booty Anthems